Seras's new man
by AlliedEnemy
Summary: Seras creates a male vampire, alucard gets jealous of the relationship, and integra is her Infuriated old self. rating may go up in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Note from the Author: This is my first, so please bear with me. i promise ill try to make the next chapters longer. ah, and seras and alucard will be OOC, Reviews would be very helpfull, but only compliments and constructive critisism aloud ^.^  
  
Seras walked in the night, she could sense a soon-to-be kill and she wanted to be there to try to prevent it. She turned at a suden noise, but, seeing as it was only a stray cat, she sighed and walked on. ''I've been so jumpy lately, i cant figure out why...'' she spoke to herself. She thought of her master, who seemed very distracted and grumpy lately. She rubbed the still- bleeding cut on her face, a stinging momento of the last time she had seen her master. Seras's eyes glazed over as she recalled that night, weeks ago.  
  
It had been a truely wonderous moon that night, pure silver and completely full. In a small bust of youth Seras had egerly rush off to show her Master. She barged right into Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, owner and leader of the hellsing organization, and Alucard in her office. She ran right in, knocking over alucard and tripping derectly onto Integra's desk, knocking it over and hitting integra in the gut. Her master had been angry, oh so angry, he got up and took out his jackal, shooting at her.  
  
She had barely got away, she had opened her mouth to screem just in time. The bullet had cut, but not deeply, well, deeply, but not seriously. since the bullets were of silver, and were blessed, Seras had to heal the plain old human way.  
  
Seras continued to walk along the vacant road. Sudennly she stoped and turned to her right, a childrens park loomed in front of her. Taking out her halconnen cannon, she rushed into the lightless park. Ahead of her loomed a freak vampire, who was advancing on a young man. Seras took carefull aim and blew the freaks head clear of his shoulders. As the corpes turned to ashes Seras walked over to the young man and helped him up he turned towards her, he had wavy blond hair, shoulder lenghth and saphire blue eyes, he hugged her and then moved forwards to kiss her on the cheek, ingesting her blood as he did so 


	2. this is wear it get interesting

Note: Thank you! to all who reviewed me, i will try to keep your comments in mind while i write this. I decided to change the ''integra wants to have a foursome'' to ''integra is her old infuriated self''.  
  
The man withdrew, noticing the cut for the first time. His voice seemed shaky as he spoke, '' Im sorry, my name is...'' he was cut of by his own screem. As he fell to the ground, it dawned on seras what this man had done, he had consumed her blood.  
  
An hour later, she stood by her bed, in wich the man now lay. He groaned, but never opened his eyes. Seras had not told anybody about the man, mainly out of fear of what they would do with him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Alucard sat on his bed, thinking about the night he had shot Seras. He wanted to appologise to her, but he just could'nt bring him self to do it. Finaly he got off his bed and walked through the wall into Seras's room. only to find her sitting on the floor, head on her knees, rocking back and forth like an insane person. He knelt down beside her, and spoke in an odd soothing voice:  
  
''Police girl, why do you cry?''  
  
*Sob, sniff , Cough*  
  
''Seras, is this bout the er,... other night''  
  
*Sob, Cough, WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Surprised at the sudden outburst, Alucard fell back, hitting the bed and making it crash against the wall. Suddenly the man groaned. Alucard jumped to his feet, pointing his jackal at the man lying on the bed. The man opened his eyes, witch had now turned red, and opened his mouth to groan again. Fangs. Alucard saw fangs.  
  
###############################################################  
  
The man sat up ''where the hell am I''? he said, looking around the room. Spoting the girl who had saved him, he shook his head. ''What, did you rape me or something?''. The he saw the other one, stading at 7ft.+ and looking very, very pissed off. The man withered under the monsters glare, then saw the girls tears. ''You monster, what have you done to her?'' he yelled, leaping off the bed and getting ready to fight.  
  
sorry if i dint get the vampire transformation right, but its the best i can do, and i know the lenght isint very great, nor is my spellong for that matter, as of this chapter, the rating shall be ''R'' 


	3. Alucard and Man

Sorry, i've been kind of depressed, i'll try to get at least two chapters up this week. Thanks to all who have given me reviews, without you this would be a dead fic. Feel free to leave suggestions as to what should, or could happen next, i really need them!.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
His gun still aimed at the mans head, Arucard turned to the police girl. ''What have you done?'' he asked in a deadly calm voice. Arucard had been feeling mercifull, but now... now he was furious. ''Answer me! Foolish woman, What have y- '' Arucard was suddenly cut off as the man bowled him over. Arucard was stunned, no one had ever dared to tackle him before! ''Foolish mort-'' Arucard was cut off by his own thoughts. 'No, this man is no longer a mortal ' Arucard thought furiously, 'if this is what i think it is, this is-' He was cut off once more, but this time by Seras, who was having an emotional breakdown. '' why are you always so mean to me?! she yelled, as the scab on her cheek burst open and began to bleed heavly.'' you always push me around as if I cant think on my own, you act like an over protective father without anything else to do!'' With that, she shoved him out of her room.  
  
Arucard was stunned, his own child had just blown up at him, her father, he who gave her enternal life. Arucard let his head hang low, ashamed of himself he stalked off to his room, only pausing for an armfull of fresh blood packs. And a 5 pound tub of triple chocolate ice cream.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Seras fell to the ground, weeping, her tears migled with her blood, and stung her cheek painfully. The man leaned over her, looking extremly worried. ''Are you ok?'' he said his crystal blue eyes shining. Seras nodded . ''I forgot to tell you, my name is mathew, and you?'' Seras looked at him, feeling a rush of comfort, and something else, something she could'nt quite reconnise. ''My name is Seras Victoria" she replied. ''Your very beautiful you know.'' he said moving ever closer to her. Seras bluahsed, but accepted his lips againsts hers. Then she stopped. ''Mathew-'' ''Call me Matti'' ''Matti, i have to tell you something, your not human anymore...'' Matti's eye-brown was raised. ''What am I then?'' he asked, feeling confused. But he supposed it was slightly reasonable, he felt different anyway. ''Matti, your a vampire, and im your master.''  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alucard felt slightly better, after eating 4 of 5 pounds of triple chocolate ice cream. He thought of how Seras, His child! was growing up. He thought of was they might be doing there in her room, and shuddered. The images that streamed throught his mind were all to vivid, as if he was just standing there watching as he near-raped her.Arucard shook his head, he could not, would not, let that man do this. ''Seras!'' he shouted ''Why must you have a boyfriend!?!?!?'' 


End file.
